Opposite Date
Opposite DateDan tweets about the episode is the third episode of Season 4 of Victorious and the 50th episode overall, confirmed by Dan Schneider on Twitter. Dan also posted a videoVideo that is part of the episode. This episode has the highest viewer ratings for this season. Plot Tori, Beck, André, and Robbie decide to go to a museum together to see a giant bone, but André and Robbie back out. Tori and Beck realize it will just be the two of them but are afraid it will seem like a date, so they decide to make it an "opposite date" by dressing casually and eating bad food. At the lockers, Tori tells Cat about her plans but asks her to keep it a secret. However, when Cat is talking to Jade, she accidentally tells her about it. The next night, Tori and Beck go on their 'opposite date' and get bad seafood from a truck, which was Tori's idea. Jade, impersonating Cat, calls Tori to find out where she and Beck are, but then Jade and Cat are stuck in traffic and can't get to them in time. Afterwards, Tori and Beck take Beck's aunt's dog, Buster, to an animal hospital. The others in the waiting room hear Tori and Beck's conversation about Jade. They start asking him questions about his relationship with Jade and his friendship with Tori but are interrupted when Jade comes in. Beck and Tori quickly try to explain, thinking that she's mad, but Jade explains that she had changed her mind on the way here and is no longer mad. She tells Beck that he can hang out with Tori, or anyone if he wants to. Beck tells her that's cool, and they smile at each other, but Tori feels weird, happy...but weird. Subplot Robbie and André go to extremes to win two of the three PearPad 3s being given away.Subplot They accidentally fall over while recording a video for it. Sinjin was filming and could have helped them, but he quickly abandoned them on his bike when he got a call saying that 'they found his mom in Mexico'. They stay stuck on their backs for a long time. Also, Robbie keeps on saying the PearPad 3 has a slightly better screen, aggravating André to the point that André threatens to physically harm Robbie. Trivia *'Absent: 'Daniella Monet as Trina Vega *This episode aired with Nickelodeon's Gotta See Saturday lineup. It aired with a new episode of iCarly, Big Time Rush and How To Rock. *Dan posted a spoiler from this episode on his YouTube channel. *The dinosaur mentioned on the show, "Gargantosaurus", is a parody of Gigantosaurus, the second-largest carnivorous dinosaur after Spinosaurus. *This is the second episode that the Pear company is part of a plot in Dan Schneider's shows. first was iCarly's Store iPear Store *This is the 4th time Jade is making a countdown; the first was in The Birthweek Song, the second was in Beck's Big Break, and the third was in The Worst Couple. *This is the second time Cat has mentioned something about the number 3, the first time being in The Worst Couple. *This is the second time that Trina has been absent and the episode title is said. The first was Robarazzi. *This is the third time that the episode title is said, no one's name is in the episode title and a character is absent. First was Trina Vega on Robarazzi, and Cat Valentine in The Wood. *This is the seventh episode where Trina is absent. The first six being Robarazzi, Beck's Big Break, The Great Ping Pong Scam, Sleepover at Sikowitz's, Beck Falls for Tori, and Jade Gets Crushed. *This is the third time Jade mimics someone from the cast, the first two being Tori and Beck *This is the second time Cat stood up for herself. First being April Fools Blank *This is the second episode that Cat calls someone bossy. First was in Tori the Zombie when Cat told Trina that she was bossy *Ariana Grande actually broke character when she said 'Oh wait, I already said that.' (though this was probably scripted). *When Cat and Jade are in the car the first time before Jade calls Tori you can hear a version of Give It Up playing in the background *It is revealed that the gang dislikes the Slingshot Kids. *This is the 5th time Rex has been absent from any episode. This is the 4th episode in a row that viewers don't see or hear from Rex at all. *This is the fourth time a dog has been featured on the show after Jade Dumps Beck, Wi-Fi in the Sky, and Andre's Horrible Girl. *The PearPad 3 with a slightly better screen is a parody of the iPad 3 with a retina display. *Cat knows several vets due to her brother's turtle, who has 'special problems', which is how Cat and Jade knew where to go. *In the UK, the scene where Jade imitates Cat for the second time and finds out that Beck and Tori are at an animal hospital is cut out, also, Cat's line after finding out that Wile E. Coyote is a coyote ("Oh my God, was that racist?") was also cut out. **The first scene that was cut out means that it was never explained how Jade and Cat found out that Tori and Beck were at the animal hospital. *'Ending Tagline: "'Enjoy the bone." - Andre *This is the second episode about Bori (Tori and Beck), the other one being Tori Goes Platinum. Goofs *In the car, when Cat laughs, you can see Jade doing an "I told you so" face. However, she is seen doing it twice. *While Tori and Beck are in the animal hospital, Pet Emergency, there is a man sat in the far left corner of the shot (behind them) with a white dog on his lap. Throughout the scene, the dog is shown to be standing in one shot, sitting the next, lying down, etc. *Right when Robbie and Andre fall, you can see that Robbie is higher than Andre. However, in the rest of the scenes, they are level with each other. *When the four of them are in Pet Emergency, right after Beck gets the ointment, you can see in the back that Jade has one of her arms down. When the camera changes, she has both arms crossed, with no time to do. *In this episode, when Beck & Tori are sat at the lunch table, Tori's PearPhone is Purple, not Special Blue. *The little girl says "You probably want Beck for yourself." However, Beck's name wasn't said in that scene before so there's no way the little girl could have known his name, although it might be possible that the little girl has met Beck before Running Gags *Robbie, along with others, mentioning that the PearPad 3 has a slightly better screen. *Jade mimicking Cat's laugh, voice and mannerisms. *People at Pet Mergency questioning Beck and Tori's friendship/relationship. *Catcalling Jade bossy. Quotes Robbie: Oh my gosh! Andre: What about your gosh? Robbie: Andre, wanna do it with me? Andre: Uh, no. I got a PearPad. Robbie: chuckles Yeah, a two. Beck: What's so great about the three? Robbie: It has a slightly better screen! Cat: Hi, Jade! Jade: Hey. Cat: Do you wanna do something fun with me tomorrow night? Jade: Sure. What? Cat: I don't know. I figured you'd pick 'cause you're bossy. Jade: Don't say I'm bossy! Cat: Okay! But you are.. Jade: (stares at Cat with a bitter look) Cat: Little bit. Jade: Whatever. Yeah, let's hang out tomorrow night. Cat: Okay but we can't invite Tori to come with us because she's... (gasps, and stomps her foot) Jade: (narrows eyes suspiciously) What's Tori doing tomorrow night? Cat: Nothing! I don't know! She told me not to tell you. Jade: Five! Cat: Oh, God! Jade: Four! Cat: Don't count! Jade: Three! Cat: Oh, I love three! Jade: Two! Cat: Have you heard about the new PearPads with a slightly better screen? Jade: One! Cat: Okay! Okay... Tori and Beck are going out together. Jade: What?! Cat: But it's not a date! They're just hanging out as friends. Jade: Okay. Well, I know what you and I are doing tomorrow night. Cat: Going to see the big bone? Jade: No! We're going to find out what Beck and Tori are going and see whether or not they're just friends. Cat: I thought you said I'' could pick what we do. '''Jade:' Now I'm picking. Cat: Bossy. Jade: What? Cat: Nothing! Jade: Hey, is that a new top? (to Tori) Tori: ''' Oh yeah! '''Jade: Yikes! Tori: (confused/offended facial expression) Jade:'' '(Imitating Cat's laugh) '''Cat: I don't laugh like that! Jade: ''(Sighs)'' Puppies wearing sunglasses. Cat: (laughs exactly how Jade did) ''Dang it. '''Jade: '''God I hate being stuck in traffic! We're gonna be late and we're gonna miss Beck and Tori!! ''(honks the car's horn) Cat: Hoooooooooonk! (making car noises) ''I honked, just like your car! Oh! Let's think about all the different kinds of honks there are. I like the one that's like, "Meep meep!". You know, like how the bird does it in the cartoon? '''Jade:' The Road Runner? Cat: No, I don't like him. He was so mean to that dog. Jade: That dog is a coyote. Cat: ''' (gasps) Oh my God. Was that racist? '''Jade: (irritated, honks the car's horn again) Beck: So, tomorrow night, I guess it's just you and me. Tori: If it's just the two of us, then I guess it's like... Beck:'' '(motioning to Tori to continue)'' '''Tori A DATE! Beck: We'll do the opposite of a date. Tori: An OPPOSITE date! Beck: It's NOT a date, it's just us hanging out! Tori: I am NOT looking forward to it! Cat: Don't you just love how dogs stick their head out the window and lick the wind? Watch... (puts her head out the window and acts like a dog) Woof! Jade: Put your head back in the car before I roll up the window and cut it off. Cat: (Puts head back inside) My head's back in the car. Jade: Now, call Tori and find out where Beck's taking her. Cat: Bossy. Jade: What? Cat: I'm calling Tori! Cat: ' So, do you have any plans for tomorrow night? '''Tori: ' No, I do, um, Beck and I are... gonna... 'Cat: ' Oooooooh! (in a flirty manner) 'Tori: ' Stooop! It's not ''a date! '''Cat: ' Riiiigght! (winks from eye to eye over and over) 'Tori: ' Stop doing that with your eye! We're just hanging out as, you know, friends... 'Cat: ' Oh, so I can tell people you're going out with Beck? '''Tori: ''(sighs and turns back to Cat) We are not going out! '''Cat: ' So you're staying in with him? Tori: '' (laughs uneasily)No!-- '''Cat: ' I see you girl! Tori: ''' Just, don't tell anyone! '''Cat: ' Kay... I'll keep your dirty secret! (walks away and winks at Tori)'' '' Tori: ' No, it's not a dirty se-- ''(interrupted by the bell signalling start/end of class) '''Cat: Byeee! (to Tori while running away) Tori: Oh! It's Cat. (answers the phone) Hello? Jade: Hiiii! (mimicking Cat's voice) Tori: Hey Cat, what's up? Jade:'' (in her Cat voice)'' Are you and Beck having fun? Tori Yeah, but you know. Not too much fun. Beck and Tori:'' (smile and laugh)'' Jade:'' (laughing like Cat) So where are you guys right now? '''Tori: ' Uh, we're at some food truck near Melrose and LaBrea. Jade: '' (in Cat's voice) '' Melrose and LaBrea, 'kay. Tori: Hey, so, what are you up to tonigh-- (interrupted by Jade). Jade: (in Cat's voice) Bye!!! Beck: Well, I'd say this is the perfect way to end our opposite date. Tori: Yep. Waiting for dog ointment. Beck: Hey, actually.. we're going to have an even more perfect ending. Tori: What do you mean? Beck: Applying dog ointment to the affected area. (moves his thumb in a circular motion) Tori: '' (disgusted tone) Mmmmm. Well, I think this has been a great little experiment! '''Beck:' Experiment? Tori: We proved that you and I can hang out, you know, just the two of us and not having it turn into a "dating" thing. Beck: No doubt! In fact, when I take you home later, I'm going to punch you in the arm! (punches Tori on the arm playfully) Tori: Owwww! Too hard! Beck: Awe, you baby! Tori: You're a baby! Beck: No I'm not! Tori: Baby with, lots of hair! Beck and Tori: '' (Giggling and playing with each other)'' Gallery Video Gallery SNEAK PEEK!|1st Sneak peek ICarly iGet Banned Promo plus Victorious BTR HTR|1st Promo Victorious "Opposite Date" Promo|2nd Promo Victorious - Opposite Date (Sneak Peak Peek 2)|2nd Sneak Peak Second promo opposite date|3rd Sneak Peek TV Spot opposite date|3rd promo Opposite_date_watch.jpg|link=http://realmovietime.weebly.com/opposite-date.html References 403 03 Category:Episodes about Tori Category:Episodes without Trina Category:Episodes about Beck